


A Different Call

by Meddalarksen



Series: 30 AU Challenge - Natasha [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: "Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call"A different call made in a different universe where the world they both live and work in is one filled with creatures like werewolves and vampires.





	A Different Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written to Simon Curtis' The Dark 2: Return to the Dark and Enemy on loop.

Widow waved to the other women as they left the restaurant, falling back and using the excuse she had given of weariness to slip away. She listened until she was sure they were out of sight before reaching up and piling her red hair onto the top of her head with a couple of hairpins. Using her speed and strength she leaped up and pushed off of the closest building onto the next one, catching a windowsill and pulling herself up further. Another two leaps and she was on the roof of the theater, crouching in the shadow the dome cast under the light of the half moon.

Closing her eyes she breathed in through her nose, attentive to any changes. The faint smell of wet dog that had been hanging around for the last several days was still there. Time to move on. She would finish her job tonight and leave the city before dawn. If she did it right she might even be able to pin it on the ‘wolf following her. Her eyes opening, reflecting the little bit of light, she rose and dashed across the theater roof, vaulting to the next building easily. No need to touch the ground where the creature on her trail would have an easier time tracking her.

She made it through her job and retreated to her current haunt. Dropping lightly to the sill she slid open the sash of the abandoned house. Except it wasn’t abandoned--not like it had been the last time she had checked. She fell very still, not a breath, not a heartbeat to give her away. He fangs lengthened as she finally placed the sound of quiet breathing, the smell of a Wolf, the pulse of blood through veins.

The silence lengthened between them and Widow weighed her chances of retreating back through the window behind her. She could probably make it before the beast by the door reached her, but then he would stay on her trail and he had her scent now. She bared her teeth as he reached to one side, but managed not to hiss.

He flicked on the lights and she assessed him as her eyes adjusted. He wasn’t very big, but the muscles of his arms were large enough to be a threat if they had both been human. His hair was sandy blonde and that particular style of messy that could be styled but she was almost willing to bet that it was just how it looked when he got up in the morning. It was his eyes, though, that stopped her from either fight or flight. They didn’t shy from her, but they didn’t…challenge the way most Wolves she’d met did.

As soon as he had turned on the lights, he held his hands up in front of himself as though showing he was unarmed would make him less of a threat when they both knew that it was what was under their skins that was the true danger, “I just wanna talk.”

She watched him, unblinking, “Why?”

“Because I was sent to kill you.”

“Then you’re doing a shit job,” Widow said, half turning toward the window so she could keep an eye on it and on him.

“I’m making a different call,” He said simply.

She froze and focused fully on him. She had to admit she was impressed when that didn’t immediately have his tail tucking or his hackles rising. “A different call. And what call is that?”

“Do you ever get tired of running? Cause I’ve got a job offer for you. Long-term,” He said.

Widow tipped her head to one side and considered him. All of the trained instincts she had were screaming about him being a Wolf and how it would only be a matter of time before he went for her throat, her soft underbelly. But there was something further back, buried under the training that said “this one. This one I can listen to.” She shifted her stance into something that would look more relaxed, more human, “I don’t do long-term. If you know enough to track me for a week you know that much.”

“Three weeks,” he said with a small grin.

She blinked, once, “What will the man holding your leash say? If you were supposed to kill me.”

“He trusts me to make calls in the field.”

“I won’t be caged,” she said.

He shrugged, “That’s for you and Fury to talk about.”

She couldn’t quite keep her eyes from widening at that. Everyone in the supernatural dark community recognized the name, even if they couldn’t say __what__  Fury was. Some said vampire, some were-creature, some said it was something much older. Widow was privately of the opinion that the ones who said he was full human were the most accurate and nothing sent a chill through her quite like that idea did, “Fury sent you?”

“Sort of,” he said and then held a hand out to her, “Barton.”

She eyed his hand before nodding once and making her decision. When she clasped his hand it was warm with life and promise, “Natasha.”


End file.
